The Muppet Show (PublicProductionz Style)
PublicProductionz TV-spoof of The Muppet Show. Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Grover (Sesame Street) *Fozzie Bear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Miss Piggy - Penny (The Rescuers) *Gonzo - Gonnigan (Sesame Street) *Camilla - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Animal - Taz (Looney Tunes) *Sam the Eagle - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Rowlf the Dog - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Big Bird - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Doc Hopper - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Gallery: GroverFullFigure2.jpg|Grover as Kermit the Frog ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Fozzie Bear Penny_(The_Rescuers).jpg|Penny as Miss Piggy Gonnigan.jpg|Gonnigan as Gonzo Abby-standing.jpg|Abby Cadabby as Camilla 230px-Taz-Looney_Tunes_svg.jpg|Taz as Animal Oscar-can2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as Sam the Eagle CookieMonsterWaving.jpg|Cookie Monster as Rowlf the Dog Bigbirdnewversion.jpg|Big Bird as Big Bird Bob_Terwilliger_Tapped_Out.jpg|Sideshow Bob as Doc Hopper Movinrightalongpublic1.jpg|"Movin' right a-long!" Movinrightalongpublic2.jpg|"Movin' right a-long!" Movin' Right Along (PublicProductionz Style)|Movin' Right Along (PublicProductionz Style) Lyrics: Theme Song: Female Chorus: It's time to play the mu - sic It's time to light the lights It's time to meet the Mu - ppets on the Mu - ppet Show to - night Male Chorus: It's time to put on make - up It's time to dress up right It's time to raise the cur - tain on the Mu - ppet Show tonight Waldorf: Why do we al - ways come here Statler: I guess we'll ne - ver know Waldorf: It's like a kind of tor - ture Both: To have to watch the show Grover: To in - tro - duce out guest star That is what I am here to do So it rea - lly makes me ha - ppy To in - tro - duce to you... Pe - nny!* Muppets: So now let's get things start - ed Audience: Why don't you get things start - ed? Grover: It is time to get things start - ed Muppets: On the most sen - sa - tion - al, in - spi - ra - tion - al, ce - le - bra - tion - al, Mu - ppet - a - tion - al This's what we call the Mu - ppet Show! Movin' Right Along: :Grover: Mo - ving right a - long in search of good times and good news :::With good friends you can - not lose :Ernie: This could be - come a ha - bit! :Grover: O - ppor - tu - ni - ty knocks once, let us reach out and grab it :Ernie: Yeah! :Grover: To - ge - ther we will nab it :Ernie: We'll hitch - hike, bus, or ye - llow cab it! :Grover: Cab it? :Both: Mo - vin' right a - long :Ernie: Foot - loose and fan - cy - free :Grover: Ge - tting there is half the fun, come share it with me :Both: Mo - vin' right a - long (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon) :Grover: We will learn to share the load :Ernie: We don't need a map to keep this show on the road :Grover: Hey, that song is sounding very good, Ernie. :Grover: Mo - ving right along, we have found a life on the high - way :Ernie: And your way is me way :Grover: So trust my na - vi - ga - tion :Ernie: Ca - li - for - nia, here we come, the pie-in-the-sky-land :Grover: Palm trees and co - mfy sand :Ernie: Though sad - ly we just left Rhode Is - land :Grover: We did what?! :Ernie: Just forget it. :Both: Mo - vin' right a-long (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon) :Grover: Hey L.A., where had you gone? :Ernie: Send some - one to fetch us, we're in Sas - ka - tche - wan! :Both: Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon) :Grover: You take it, you know best :Ernie: Hey, I'd ne - ver seen the sun come up in the West? :(instrumental) :Both: Mo - vin' right a - long :Ernie: We're tru - ly birds of a fea - ther :Both: We're in this to - ge - ther :Grover: And we know where we are go - ing :Ernie: Mo - vie stars with fla - shy cars and life with the top down :Grover: We are storm - ing the big town :Ernie: Yeah, storm right, should it be snowing? :Grover: Uh, no, I do not think so. :Both: Mo - vin' right a - long :Ernie: Do I see signs of men? :Grover: Yes, "wel - come" on the same post that says "come back a - gain" :Both: Mo - vin' right a - long :Ernie: Nice town! :Grover: Foot - loose and fan - cy - free :Ernie: You're rea - dy for the big time :Grover: Is it rea - dy for me? :Both: Mo - vin' right a - long ::Mo - vin' right a - long ::Mo - vin' right a - long ::Mo - vin' right a - long Trivia: *Both Kermit the Frog and Ernie have the same voice as each other. *Both Grover and Miss Piggy have the same voice as each other. Category:The Muppets Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:PublicProductionz